Shoren: The Perilous Journey
by Gojiman
Summary: The second installment to The Shoren Chronicles that has Shoren fighting the wizard Voleraka who then brings Scarr back to life. It is the western dragons who assist Shoren with his adventure as they meet their demise and Shoren goes through a necessary change to defeat Scarr once again!


**Shoren: The Perilous Journey**

Written by Barney Buckley

**Chapter 1**

**Bronko's and Rammers Gifts**

The quest for the Dragon's Eye and Bronko's Gold is now underway. Talfin, Sapphire, Oberweaver, Robelin Ghazzo and Fromsbay all say good to the dragons as they prepare to flight and go on their perilous journey to find the Dragon's Eye and Bronko's Gold. The dragons take to the sky as they fly to the volcanic regions of the "Ring of Fire" this is a region that stretches across the globe. However, there is only one area that holds the "Dragon's Eye" and this particular part is located on the island of Karamus.

Karamus is an island that is inhabited by two gigantic ape beasts that guard the entrance to the "Dragon's Eye" they are rock beasts that were created from the volcanoes of the "Ring of Fire" by the wizard Volerka of Moornra who is a great wizard that can create many different things that most wizards are not capable of doing. Volerka of Moornra created these two apelike beasts to protect the entrance of the cave that holds the Dragon's Eye.

Shoren the Ice Dragon, Bronko, and Rammer are flying over the "Ring of Fire" as they see nothing but volcanic ash and lava spewing out everywhere. Is there a safe place for these dragons to land because they are getting extremely tired because they have traveled very far to get here for Rammer's sake? They finally fly over Karamus as they find a safe place to land and a look around and they begin to have a conversation…

Shoren the Ice Dragon-"Rammer. As luck would have it, I think this is the island that has the "Dragon's Eye"

Rammer-(tired and angry) are sure hope so because I traveled a long way just for that precious stone."

Bronko-"oh, you stop Rammer quit being such a crank bag. We made it here, so stop whining."

They start to travel through the forest, which is very moist as it is extremely hot because of the "Ring of Fire" bringing the temperatures up to a terrible level. They travel through the island as they make their way towards the center of the island. This particular island is not very big as they make their way through they finally make it to their destination.

**Chapter 2**

**Yurimek and Garza**

The three Dragon's approach the entrance of a small volcano called Timor and what lies in front of the entrance are two gigantic apelike stone statues that seem to be chained up and for what reason they will soon find out. The stone statues stand at a very high height as they tower over the dragons.

As they approached the entrance thinking that there is nothing wrong is then Bronko notices the statue start to glow a fiery red and Rammer also takes notice as well as Shoren the Ice Dragon and they all began to back up. Suddenly, both gigantic statues come to life as a ruler, a mighty roar. The dragons are suddenly startled by these gigantic creatures they call Yurimek and Garza.

Shoren the Ice Dragon-"what are these things!"

Bronko-"because I am familiar with the ideology of the "Dragon's Eye" I have heard of legends of giant beasts guarding the entrance to the Dragon's Eye. I assume these beasts that we are looking at now are what legends tell us."

Shoren the Ice Dragon-"how are we going to get past these gigantic creatures!"

Rammer-"let us burn these monsters down!"

It is then that Rammer decides to try and burn the stone monsters and Bronko jumps in as he figures this might be a good idea. Shoren the Ice Dragon unfortunately as wise as he is knows that this will not have no effect on these things, so he stands by idly and watch as both the brothers trying to destroy the statues and all the statues are doing is they are costly charge and that but are being held by the chains and as a brief fire on them it does not affect them in any way. It is then that Bronko and Rammer realize they are wasting their time.

All three Dragon's step back as Yurimek and Garza suddenly sat back down and go into stone motion again as if they were statues. It seems that when anything approaches the entrance of the cave the stone like apes settle down, but when you approach them they suddenly wake up so it is obvious they are under a spell. Shoren the Ice Dragon is aware that the stone apes are under a spell and he believes that Volerka of Moornra is on the do with these stone like creatures, to life anytime something approaches it he needs to find the spell.

Shoren the Ice Dragon talks to both Bronko and Rammer even though they are Dragon's they cannot fly into the entrance of this cave because the stone apes are at the same high and there is no way to get past them nor can I fly up to the top of the volcano to fly down inside because it is full of molten lava. The only way into The Volcano of Timor is straight past the stone apes, but the only way to get past them is to find the spell that will keep them from moving.

Shoren the Ice Dragon-"Bronko and Rammer we need to find a hidden spell located somewhere on the island that we can use against those stone apes because otherwise we will not be able to get past them to get the "Dragon's Eye"

Bronko-"I do not how are going to do that unless we can find some enchanted words somewhere here on this island"

Rammer-"I believe I found something that could help us. There is some writing on this wall over here.

Shoren the Ice Dragon and Bronko slowly walk up to the wall and yes there are some words carved out of this wall that are hidden by vines that have grown over time on this wall. Shoren the Ice Dragon reaches up and pulled the vines out the way and begins to read the words and the words say "Varka, Varka, Illeseum, Ala Shuma" which means "be still my giant apes"

All three Dragon's look at each other as if to say could it have been that easy, so they try it out as they approach the giant stone apes Yurimek and Garza they begin to wake up again and charge the three Dragon's and all three dragons say at the same time"Varka, Varka, Illeseum, Ala Shuma" and suddenly both Yurimek and Garza slowly stepped back and sit down and shut down.

All three Dragon's look at each other and then look back at Yurimek and Garza as they slowly approach with a lot of caution as not to wake them. Shoren the Ice Dragon, Bronko, and Rammer slowly and hesitantly walked by the giant apes as a make it to the entrance of The Volcano of Timor. As a make it into the entrance of the volcano what they see is absolutely spectacular and a site that no eyes have ever seen it was such a beautiful site inside.

**Chapter 3**

**A Dragon's Dream**

Smaug the Fire Drake would be envious of what these three dragons are seeing right now as we all know that Smaug the Fire Drake is a very greedy Dragon that loves gold. The entire volcano inside is laden with all kinds of precious stones, gold trinkets as well as gold statues and the entire wall is encased in solid gold as well.

Bronko is in heaven as well as Rammer is to however Rammer is looking for the ultimate precious stone and that is called the "Dragon's Eye" Bronko literally flies into the air and dive straight into the gold and silver all of the trinkets as well as of precious stones come flying up through the air and it showers down on the other Dragon's like rain. Bronko rolls around he is totally in love at what he is seeing right now.

Bronko-"Can you believe all of this gold and silver. Shoren the Ice Dragon I thank you very much for this!

Shoren the Ice Dragon-"Bronko I honestly did not realize that all this gold and silver was located here in this volcano. I thought it was just the "Dragon's Eye" and nothing more!"

Rammer-"Where is the "Dragon's Eye?"

Shoren the Ice Dragon-(looks around for the Dragon's Eye) Rammer I do not see it here? I wonder where it is. According to the legends and books the Dragon's Eye should be here in this volcano, but I do not see it anywhere!"

Bronko Rammer and Shoren the Ice Dragon all search the entire cave for this precious stone. This cave is very large as they come across what is truly amazing and totally takes all three dragons by surprise as he enter another section or room of this cave and they come across the largest Golden Dragon they have ever seen and yes within its mouth is the precious stone called the "Dragon's Eye" as they look at it. It does resemble that of a "Dragon's Eye" is made of very special and highly polished materials.

It is then that Rammer lies up and tries to take the stone from the golden statue however it will not watch. Even with the incredible strength of these Dragon's they cannot remove the stone from the golden dragon's mouth. The three dragons are beside themselves as they stand there and look at the statue and wonder how they got released the stone from the golden dragon's mouth.

Bronko-"Well Rammer I guess you do not get your stone after all do you now!"

Rammer-(looks at Bronko angrily) Bronko do not be a fool! I am not leaving here without it!

Shoren the Ice Dragon-"this is another one of those tricks will we get a figure out how to get that stone other golden dragon's mouth! Somewhere in this cave lies the answer to what we need!"

The three Dragon search around as they come across a gigantic table made of gold that has all kinds of hieroglyphic writing on them and the dragons approach it as they see images of the Golden Dragon with the stone in its mouth and other images that depict if the spell is using correctly it shows images of fire. This tells the dragons that if they make a mistake they could burn up. Somehow they have to push these up rise button like squares in a certain sequence in order for the stone to drop out of the golden dragon's mouth.

The question is who will be smart enough to figure out the sequence in which Dragon will do the honors of portion the right buttons because if they fail they will all burn right there on the spot. It is obvious to Bronko and Rammer that Shoren the Ice Dragon is the right choice because of his ancient ways as well as his wise and intelligent collection of knowledge throughout his years he would be the best choice.

Bronko-"Shoren I believe you would be the best choice and I also believe that Rammer also believes that I think you are the best choice and we both agree. However you need to understand that you are putting our lives in your hands. Do you want this honor?"

Rammer-"(laughing nervously) yes you have the honors and yes you could possibly kill us. Could this be the right thing to do hmmmmm!"

Shoren looks at Bronko and Rammer and realizes that their lives is now in his hands, so he obliges as he approaches the table and carefully thinks of the sequence that he needs to take in order for that "Dragon's Eye" to fall out of the golden dragon's mouth. Shoren looks at the table and then looks all around as he hesitates for a long time because this is a life-and-death situation and that he notices on the wall behind him numbers.

That are etched in a fire red, but these numbers are not numbers of people and can only be recognize an ice dragon because they have special vison to see things no other living being is capable of seeing.

It is said that Ice Dragons can actually see through their eyes is a different interpretation than anyone else or any other Dragon can see it is then he knew what he needed to do. He visualizes what he sees as the numbers 35124, but only he sees these numbers so it was a smart choice to have Shoren to push these buttons down. He remembers the numbers and begins to push them in the sequence that is written on the wall. He pushes the third one first and then the fifth one second. He then proceeds to push the very first one third and then the second one fourth and finally the last one the fourth button last.

Suddenly the table starts to shake and move and it begins to reshape itself into a different table with one big red button or square in the very center Shoren hesitates bar reaches up and pushes the red button down and suddenly the Dragon's mouth opens up and the stone starts to fall however Rammer is directly underneath the Golden Dragon as he keeps looking at it with such amazement. The stone falls directly into Rammer's hands.

Rammer-"I got it, I got it! Thank you so much for this Shoren!"

Shoren the Ice Dragon-"Rammer you now have the "Dragon's Eye" take care of it because within its history it is said precious stone possesses something very special! You need to take care of it!"

Rammer-"I will Shoren I will!"

Shoren the Ice Dragon now prepares to leave the island except they now have a problem with Bronko who was out in the other hall in the main hall rolling around in all that gold and silver. As they begin to leave an unexpected event happens!

**Chapter 4**

**Bronko's Greediness**

Shoren the Ice Dragon and Rammer now I have no reason to stay here as they begin to leave they noticed that Bronko was rolling around in the gold and silver and burying himself as he is truly enjoying himself because he is one greedy Dragon and he gets this from his cousin Smaug who is just as greedy when it comes to gold and any other kind of trinkets. It is then that Bronko has a problem and Shoren approaches Bronko and says we have to leave and Bronko says I am not going anywhere this is where I will be staying!

Shoren the Ice Dragon-(Rammer looks on) Bronko you cannot stay here if you stay here you will not be able to leave this cave because of the giant stone apes they call Yurimek and Garza they will not let you leave. Are you willing to do that you will die in here you do need food and nourishment but you will not get it because you will be stuck in this cave and there is no way out?"

Bronko-"Do you see all this gold and silver here this is what I requested from you and it just so happens that we found an extreme amount inside this cave. I do not want to leave because of this and I am willing to sacrifice my own existence for all of this!"

Rammer-"Bronko we will get you your gold and silver you just cannot have this gold and silver because it will eventually kill you and likes Shoren said you will not survive because of the stone apes will not let you by!"

Bronko-(the greediness sets in) I do not care I want my gold and silver and now I have it!"

Shoren the Ice Dragon-"we can convince you that I can get you some gold and silver other than this and you are willing to sacrifice her own life for your greediness. We can talk you out of this. Okay I need you to remember what I am about to tell you it is the words that will enchant the stone apes Yurimek and Garza into a standstill, but you need to remember the words otherwise you will be stuck in this cave forever. Here are the words Bronko"Varka, Varka, Illeseum, Ala Shuma" do not forget these words because if you do you will die here!"

Shoren the Ice Dragon-(looking at both dragons) and you honored your request to me and I at the same time have honored both of you I am now going to retreat from the fire of rings and I am going to head home now you both can do what you need to do but my mission here is done.

It is then that Shoren and Rammer hesitantly leaves Bronko in his greediness as they approached the stone apes Shoren mutters the words once again "Varka, Varka, Illeseum, Ala Shuma" and the stone apes settle back down into motionless state it is then that Shoren the Ice Dragon and Rammer suddenly take off.

Rammer says goodbye to Shoren as he heads back to the Western Hemisphere and Shoren the Ice Dragon heads back to the Agmar Mountain were his lovely companion waits patiently. It is then that Shoren after hours of flying by reaches his destination and flies into his cave where he sees his companion Icepheria is about to give birth and Shoren arrives just in time.

Shoren walked into the cave up to his companion Icepheria as she gives birth and normally dragons are to give birth to one Dragon in this case she gives birth to two dragons however they are encased in a diamond hard shelled egg. Shoren examines the eggs he then immediately knows everything's okay and then he lays down from his long journey and begins to rest in a slumber as winter sets in it is then that Icepheria slides her legs under her belly to keep them warm as they both hibernate for the winter. It is then no one sees dragons until the next summer!

**Chapter 5**

**The Wizard Volerka of Moornra**

As Shoren and Icepheria settle in for a long winter's nap it is then that the wizard Volerka of Moornra has returned to The Volcano of Timor only to find Bronko is bathing in his gold. It seems that Volerka of Moornra is not worry too much about Bronko as he cannot steal the gold because of the stone statues Yurimek and Garza, so he lets him think that is okay that this is his gold.

Volerka walks into the cave past Bronko straight to the Golden Dragon only to find that the Dragon's Eye is missing. He is now extremely upset and goes back into the cave where Bronko is rolling around in his treasures so he thinks. He approaches Bronko and slams his staff to the ground as he does is it echoes and gets Bronko's attention.

Bronko then looks at him and says…

Bronko-"now who might you be?"

Volerka-"I am Volerka of Moornra the greatest and most powerful wizard you will ever know!"

Bronko-"I know you now? Shoren has told me a lot about you and how powerful you really are and you control the stone apes out front. Do I need to worry about you Volerka?"

Volerka-"if I do not get my "Dragon's Eye" back you will all suffer for your ignorance. That "Dragon's Eye" is not a precious stone it is a Dragon's egg, but a very special Dragon's egg."

Bronko-"what do I care? You say it is an egg and I say it is a precious gem and my brother Rammer loves precious gems and that is why he took it.

Bronko realize he slipped and told him where the Dragon's Eye is at and now the wizard is profoundly upset with Bronko for even attempting to take what they do not understand! Volerka casts a spell that will enable Bronko to speak the truth when asked the question!

So Volerka mutters the words "Avarice, Avarice, Enstraka" and suddenly slams his staff to the ground and a huge wave of light splashes over the entire area surrounding Bronko and Bronko suddenly collapses and realizes he is going to answer all the questions that he needs answer!

Volerka-"your brother where has he gone?"

Bronko-"he has gone back to the Western Hemisphere to the northern regions with the Dragon's Eye acclamation point"

Volerka-"what what is Rammer going to do with the "Dragon's Eye!"

Bronko-"He does not have any real plans or plans on doing anything with the a you just simply wants to have it for his come collection of precious gems and this is how he is looking at it he does not plan on doing anything with it."

It is then that now Volerka has to search for the Dragon's Eye he then turns to Bronko and says to himself enjoy your riches while it lasts and that he suddenly disappears from the island in a green stream of smoke and disappears into the sky. The spell is suddenly lifted from Bronko as he resumes bathing in his riches.

Volerka is a grand wizard of many many powers, so he summons a spell that will allow him to look into other people's minds and he does this to find out where the Dragon's Eye is located at precisely. It is then that he goes to the mines of Talfin, Sapphire, Oberweaver, Fromsbay, Robelin Ghazzo and he searches all of their minds instantly.

Only to find the answers that Volerka is looking for is a little more elaborate than he anticipated. He realizes that all of these have encountered a gigantic Targaryen Dragon called Scarr who want to take control of all of Sardis Haven and only had this one region to conquer however with all of them along with Shoren, Bronko and Rammer killing this mighty Dragon using a staff they call "Dragon's Oboe" this gives Volerka an idea.

**Chapter 6**

**The Return of Scarr**

Volerka is truly an evil wizard and now must come up with a plan that will punish all who to the "Dragon's Eye". Volerka returns back to The Volcano of Timor where his layer is and he goes into a separate room which has a huge table with the biggest book based on incantations and spells and this book is totally laden with gold is the most beautiful book you would ever see and the pages are tarnished with age as well as amazing pictures and words too many spells and incantations.

Volerka grabs the book opens it towards the center grabs a few more pages until he comes across the page that says "Return Spirit" this is an incantation or spell that allows Volerka to totally re-create anything within his mind and bring it to life. What he needs in order for this to happen is a bag of ragweed, the bones of an old Dragon, and the spirit jars that will capture any spirit or personality in a jar simply by chanting a few words. The many Dragon spirits are floating out there in earth realm and are simply floating around out there like ghosts. Because they do not have a body to go back into.

Volerka has the ragweed, the bones of a Dragon that was mighty at one time but was killed by another wizard. This particular Dragon was in Alatian Dragon that turned bad and was killed by other Alatian dragons. Now all he needs is a spirit of Scarr which he holds the jar in the air and mutters the words "Casem, Calla, Bulli, Muta Scarr" these are the words that would search for that particular spirit and suck them into the bottle.

Which it does once it is in the bottle it looks like swirling black smoke. Volerka then goes to the book and combines all the ingredients into a mortar and pestle and grinds all ingredients together. He then reads off the words "Mikaru Sisa Machi To Naro".

Suddenly in the center of the room the bottle with Scarr's personality or spirit suddenly breaks and start swirling into something very gigantic as it forms we start to see something very recognizable within the smoke huge gigantic wings pop out of the smoke and suddenly a Targaryen Dragon appears however it is not the original Scarr.

This particular Dragon is an ancient Alatian Dragon that was once a Targaryen Dragon however it does have the personality and spirit of Scarr. What we see now is a new re-created Scarr. This Dragon lets out a mighty roar and it is very intimidating and it echoes across the mountain and yes Bronko hears that familiar roar as if to say no he did not.

**Chapter 7**

**Bronko Must Find Shoren**

Bronko hears that familiar roar as he knows it is Scarr and he figures that this wizard Volerka had re-created the Dragon. Bronko buries himself inside the coins and all of the treasures in this cave so he cannot be seen. He does have one eye open as the wizard walks by the opening and he sees the gigantic Alatian Dragon.

The Alatian Dragon looks in to see all the gold but is not moved it is not interested in any other treasure it only has one thing on his mind and that is the destruction of all who killed him especially Fromsbay and Talfin. Volerka and Scarr leave The Volcano of Timor and go on to their quest to find those responsible for Scarr's death.

Bronko slowly crawled out of his treasure and heads towards the entrance because he has to warn Shoren and the rest of the group of their impending danger. The problem as he can get by the stone apes Yurimek and Garza as he tries to remember the spell that Shoren gave him. It takes him a while but he does figure it out and he mutters the words…

Bronko-"Varka, Varka, Illeseum, Ala Shuma"

The stone apes suddenly settle down enough for Bronko to escape and go search for Shoren and Rammer. He flies desperately in hopes not to be seen by Scarr or the wizard Volerka. The wizards controlling attitude toward Scarr as they argue with each other because their intentions are different it is starting aware of both of them however they move on.

Bronko heads back towards Sarnas Haven and head straight for the Agmar Mountain's there in no time he finds Shoren inside the cave resting with Icepheria as Bronko approaches the cave entrance with his mighty wings flapping it immediately wakes up Icepheria and Shoren and suddenly Bronko lands on the ledge and says…

Bronko-"Shoren it is me Bronko are you in there?"

Shoren-"Bronko is that you. How did you manage to get out of the cave? I see remember the words that told you and why are you here?"

Bronko slowly walks into the cave and lies down and has a serious conversation with Shoren and Icepheria. Icepheria does not interfere with the conversations, but she does listen on.

Bronko-"Shoren we have a problem. I was in the cave and I was admiring all my treasures thank you very much. The wizard Volerka finally showed up and did not seem to mind the fact that I was in there with the treasure however he was extremely upset about the disappearance of the "Dragon's Eye"

Shoren-"please continue Bronko"

Bronko-"he then approached me and asked me where the "Dragon's Eye" has gone to and he forced a spell on me forcing me to tell him the truth and now he is going after Rammer and possibly going to kill him however there is a bigger problem than that?"

Shoren-(looks worried) what is a Bronko. What is it that you need to tell me?"

Bronko-"the wizard Volerka has conjured up an incantation that brought Scarr back. Yes I said Scarr he is back however it is not the same Dragon. Scarr was originally an ancient Targaryen Dragon this one is a lot different. This one is in Alatian Dragon which are just about the same size as a Targaryen Dragon however they are more powerful!"

Shoren-"are you absolutely sure you saw Scarr! You were telling me there is an Alatian Dragon out there that has a personality or spirit of Scarr. If so we definitely have a problem because they are one of the hardest dragons to stop.

Shoren and Bronko now realize they have to go on a different mission to try to stop these Dragon's however there are not good I need to go very far because now huge flapping wings are flapping outside of the cave and a very familiar roar and voice speaks over them.

Scarr-(angrily screaming at Shoren and Bronko) I am Scarr… I have returned and yes I am going to kill both of you and Rammer hahahahaha! I will begin with you Shoren and then I will take you Bronko and his brother. What you guys did was unforgivable to me and so I shall take you out.

Volerka-"Scarr I brought you back because I need to find the "Dragon's Eye"!

Scarr-(angrily looks at Volerka) I am tired of you tell me what to do and this is the end of both of us.

Volerka looks on as he is floating near Scarr. Scarr turns around and looks at him and swats at him however Volerka is too fast and Mrs. in by a long shot. It is then that Scarr torches Volerka and the he was just too much for Volerka as he falls into the clouds below.

Scarr-"Shoren show your face now. Meet your maker.

It is then that Bronko suddenly charges out of the cave and rushes Scarr however because he is in Alatian Dragon Bronko is no match for him. They fight for what seems like an eternity. Meanwhile Shoren is protecting Icepheria and the babies as he cannot rush out to say Bronko. Shoren looks at Icepheria and says…

Shoren-"Icepheria I have to help Bronko. Even though he is greedy he still a good Dragon and he needs my help!"

Icepheria-"Shoren go out there and protect him he is done a lot of good and his intentions are good!"

Shoren charges out of the cave and begins to attack Scarr, but at this time it is Bronko who was heavily damaged and can barely fly because Scarr dam is one of his wings and he fires on him with his mighty breath and Bronko takes a direct hit directly into his chest damaging his lungs to the point where he cannot brief. Bronko is no match for Scarr is just much too powerful. Shoren is attacking Scarr scratch his face as well as whipping him with tail however Scarr grabs Shoren's wing and thrust towards his back throwing Shoren off-balance.

Scarr charges Bronko fiercely and smashes them into the mountain walls crushing his chest and now Bronko is going to die. Bronko is trying to hang onto the side of the mountains with his talons however he is just too weak and he falls below dying. Bronko is gone now Shoren is completely upset now because he knows he has to deal with this mighty beast he is not even sure he can beat this beast, but he is going to try with all his might.

**Chapter 8**

**The Battle Continues**

Shoren is floating in the air and Scarr turns around and mutters these words to Shoren…

Scarr-"I told you Shoren that I will take each and every one of you out starting with Bronko. He is dead your next and then I am going to kill your companion Icepheria…"

Shoren-(angrily speaking with threats) you will not touch her! I will kill you before that happens!"

There is a sudden pause as they both look at each other and then suddenly they charge each other as Shoren is a lot smaller than Scarr but he still fights on scratching at Scarr and Scarr does the same thing back hitting each other with their wings and their tails and suddenly Scarr be in the more powerful of the two dragons. Shoren is hit in the chest and wings burning him profusely where he loses flight. He then falls to the clouds below.

Scarr knows he had defeated Shoren and now he charges the cave entrance and enters, but within this time during the fight Fromsbay managed to go inside the cave because Icepheria has contacted him and told Fromsbay to please take the eggs and hide them. Normally ice dragons only give birth to one egg however this is an exception she gave birth to two eggs and Fromsbay took the eggs and hid them somewhere.

Scarr approaches Icepheria as she is in fear…

Scarr-"so you are Icepheria? You are Shoren's companion is that correct!"

Icepheria-"I and Shoren's companion and you are Scarr I presume?"

Scarr-"I am Scarr and you are going to die!"

Scarr lunges and attacks Icepheria sinking his gigantic talons into her body piercing her heart and other organs to the point she will slowly die.

Scarr-"you are an easy kill! hahahaha

Icepheria looks on as if to say I will not fight you on this day and she slowly lowers her head to the ground and dies! Scarr continues to laugh and turns around and flies out of the cave disappearing and going to the Western Hemisphere to find Rammer and that "Dragon's Eye".

All is quiet around the cave and the clouds seem motionless and then suddenly they start to move rapidly as Shoren shows up flapping his wings as he has regained enough energy to fly back up to the cave only when he enters the cave he sees something absolutely horrible. He slowly walks in and senses something is very very wrong as he approaches the back end of the cave he sees Icepheria lying peacefully, but he knows she is dead.

He walks up to her sniffs are and realize she is no longer with us. It is then that Shoren screamed out in such anger that he knows he has to kill Scarr and he will kill Volerka for tree re-creating Scarr. Shoren walked up to the edge of the cave and does some serious thinking and he knows he cannot beat Scarr because he is now in Alatian Dragon and they are much too powerful for him.

His critical thinking is he needs to go to "The Realm of Dragons" and ask Arnock the Almighty Alatian ice Dragon King to help Shoren to defeat Scarr, but before he can do that he needs to take Icepheria to the "Dragon Catacombs" where she can rest people peacefully forever. First he mentally locks with Fromsbay and asked him where are the eggs and Fromsbay tells Shoren that they are in a safe place no harm will be brought to that. He then proceeds to tell Shoren you need to go to the Dragon catacombs and take care of Icepheria.

**Chapter 9**

**Dragon Catacombs**

After resting and doing some serious thinking Shoren is ready for that long journey as he carefully picks up the now dead body of Icepheria and throws her on his back as he begins to take flight he takes off and heads towards the "Dragon Catacombs" it would literally take him half a day of flight to get to the northern regions of Sarnas Haven where the "Dragon Catacombs" of located at.

Shoren finally reaches the catacombs and takes her into the temple where she is laid on a gigantic table and he steps back and this is where the Dragon gods take Icepheria to her proper place in the sky. He watches with such amazement as the dragons are not real dragons, but are what dragons used to be!

There are three of them as they look over Icepheria each one of them placed her hand over her body and suddenly Icepheria starts to glow and she disappears and suddenly her ghost to figure shows up to say goodbye to Shoren and to let him know everything is going to be okay.

Icepheria-"Shoren I know I have passed, but you need to understand that you need to move on and do what is expected of you. Do not worry about me I am now in a better place! You need to be brave you need to go and talk to Arnock as he will give you a special gift so that you can fight Scarr the way you should be fighting Scarr!"

Shoren looks at the ghostly figure of Icepheria and totally understands with reluctance that he has to move on and he looks at her as if to say yes I do understand I will do what I need to do.

He then looks at her as she starts to fade away in his mind's eye he says goodbye once and for all. It is then once Icepheria has disappeared into the night skies all of the other Dragon's disappear as if nothing ever happened here everything goes dark once again. Reluctantly Shoren turns around takes off for "The Realm of Dragons.

**Chapter 10**

**The Realm of Dragons**

Shoren is now all alone in the world as he flies perilously to the realm of dragons which is on the other side of the planet and it will take up to a day or two to get there. While he is flying he is reflecting on all has gone wrong in his life and it would be a day later that he finally reaches his destination.

This is the first time he has ever seen "The Realm of Dragons" it is the biggest thing he has ever seen it looks like a gigantic land of ice and castles. As far as he can see it is nothing but ice. In the far distance he can see a gigantic castle he is to believe that is where he needs to go to talk to Arnock.

He flies through and every so often he sees elation dragons hanging on the walls as they look at him as if to say what is this Dragon doing here he is in the wrong place. Shoren is afraid because he is not sure how they are going to react to his presence here. He finally makes it to the castle and lanced just in front of the entrance which is guarded by two very very large Alatian dragons.

Is absolutely amazing that these dragons are absolutely spectacular to look at because they are very white and blue and have ice textures all over their bodies. These dragons are completely different than Drakes or Targaryen dragons or most dragons in the world can brief fire these are Alatian dragons they only breed a mist of ice and snow and can freeze anything it comes in contact with.

Shoren approaches the guards very carefully and asks them if he could speak to their cane Arnock!

Shoren-"Excuse me! You are the guards to "The Realm of Dragons" may I speak to you are King Arnock?"

One of the Alatian Ice Dragon Guards-"who might you be?"

Shoren-"my name is Shoren and I and the ice Dragon of Agmar Mountain. I come to talk to your King Arnock. I am in need of his assistants because I have to fight a mighty Dragon they call Scarr."

The Alatian Ice Dragon Guard-"we know of this Dragon they call Scarr. I hear he has been a royal pain in the tail feathers!"

Shoren-"yes sir that is why I am here he has done much destruction and he has killed my companion so I need to talk to your King Arnock to see if they can transform me into a gigantic Alatian Dragon so that I can fight with Scarr without much resistance. For now I am too small and I am no match and he needs to go!"

The Alatian Ice Dragon Guard-(looks at the little ice elf that sends messages to Arnock) Trickster go to the cane and tell him of Shoren's plight that he would like to speak to him!"

Trickster-"As you wish, my Lord!"

It is then that Trickster heads back deep into the castle and approaches the king of ice dragons Arnock and waits for Arnock to get his attention. Trickster waits patiently as Arnock turns around and notices trickster there he then asks…

Arnock-"Trickster what is it that you need?"

Trickster-"there is a very young Dragon by the name of Shoren who comes from the Agmar Mountain's and he says he is in need of your assistance because he has to fight a Dragon that is much more powerful than him!"

Arnock-"send him in. I will be glad to have a conversation with the young Dragon for I have not had a decent conversation in a very long time. This should prove to be interesting!"

It is then that trickster that little ice elf heads back out to the front end of the castle were the giant Guardian dragons are and Shoren he begins to explain to Shoren that Arnock would like to speak to you and Shoren is granted permission to enter the castle.

**Chapter 11**

**The Conversation with Arnock**

Shoren slowly walks through the castle as he sees perched up on certain parts of the wall or other Dragon's that do protect the king of all ice dragons Arnock. Imagine as he is walking through that this castle is so huge he looks like an ant in the scheme of things as he walks towards Arnock's throne he gets closer and realizes that Arnock is a very huge Dragon.

This particular Dragon is the ice Dragon of all ice dragons as he gets a little closer he notices that this ice Dragon shimmering with sparkling light as his body is encrusted with a thin layer of ice because he has been at "The Realm of Dragons" for a very long time. As Shoren looks upon Arnock it does seem that this Dragon is very graceful, ancient and wise. Arnock looks upon Shoren and sees that he is just a very young Dragon and a very young ice Dragon at that. He notices that this Dragon is damaged he is severely burned through his chest and part of his right wing.

Arnock-"hello my name is Arnock I am the king of all ice dragons in the "Realm of Dragons" and your name is Shoren the Ice Dragon of Agmar Mountain is that correct!"

Shoren-"I am your Majesty. I have come a long way to speak with you about my plight.

Arnock-"first thing you do not need to call me Majesty just call me Arnock. Now let us have our conversation and asked me why you have come to speak with me!"

Shoren-"I have been having problems with his gigantic Targaryen Dragon who wants to take over the entire regions of Sarnas Haven and we fought him in the last region that existed with humans, goblins and shimmering spirits and we managed to kill him with the "Dragon's Oboe" and now it seems he is been brought back by another wizard and that wizards name is Volerka"

Arnock-"I do remember the wizard Volerka he is a very powerful wizard and is capable of bringing back dragons as well as casting very powerful spells! What ever happened to that evil wizard?"

Shoren-"the evil wizard Volerka reincarnated the Targaryen Dragon Scarr. However he came back is a completely different Dragon a much more powerful Dragon than his previous incarnation as for the wizard Volerka. The Scarr and Volerka did not get along very well as Scarr rid himself of Volerka by burning him up in the mountains of Agmar Mountain. It is then the worst thing happened after a fall and lost to Scarr. Scarr managed to kill my companion Icepheria and right now I have no idea how to accept the fact that Icepheria is gone this is clouding my mind right now!"

Arnock-"I do feel your plight Shoren and you need to understand that when dragons die they do go to a better place. If you can get beyond this and realized that Icepheria is now in better hands this should ager easier pain a little bit. One thing you should never do is take Icepheria's death and use it as revenge because you will lose against this Dragon."

Shoren-"what I am asking of you Arnock is can you change me into an Alatian Dragon so I can fight Scarr. I believe if I am an Alatian Dragon that is fully mature they are just as strong as Targaryen dragons, but we are much more patient so my fight against Scarr will be an intelligent one."

Arnock-"What you are asking is a very painful transformation, but once you transfer into an Alatian Dragon you will do your bidding and you will have to return to the "Realm of Dragons" and served me as one of my servants Shoren are you sure you want to do this?"

Shoren-"Arnock I have to do this this Dragon Scarr has already killed two of my Dragon friends one is called Bronko and he is going after Rammer and these are two Targaryen dragons that are not evil like Scarr they just have a certain amount of greed, but they are good dragons. With the exception of Bronko he is now gone and Rammer is the only one left and I need to transform into an Alatian Dragon and confront Scarr and put an end to his misdeeds!"

Arnock-"Well Shoren if you are ready for this I will grant you the honors of being one of us and you need to understand we as Alatian dragons do not hurt or kill anything without just cause. We are a peaceful Dragon and we will remain that way and so shall you this is no exception to the rule!"

Shoren-"I do understand Arnock I will obey and only you in every way!"

Arnock-"one more thing when you are finished with your fight with Scarr you must return here and service us."

Arnock jumps off his throne and grabs his staff, this staff is all the power of Alatian's is a transforming staff they call "The Alatian Spear of Light" Arnock looks at Shoren as Shoren low vs. body to the ground and lowers his head to the ground it is then that Arnock grants him his wish and slams "The Alatian Spear of Light" into the ground.

Suddenly rings of light swarm the entire castle and then it suddenly surrounds Shoren's entire body as he screams in pain because he is now changing and transforming into an Alatian Dragon. Through the transformation Shoren's body begins to transform his wings double in size and his body becomes very massive. His legs grow to extreme sizes and his talons triple in size as they are very sharp like razor blades. His entire neck and head region completely chains until finally he becomes the Alatian Dragon.

Because of Shoren spirit he now is the largest Dragon in the world. When you are transformed into an Alatian Dragon your size depends on how strong your fighting spirit is and Shoren's fighting spirit is very strong.

The transformation is complete and Shoren steps back and looks at himself through the shine in the walls because they are of ice you can see your reflection he is very proud of what he sees. He roars a mighty roar and now has a new weapon he can breathe ice and this ice will freeze anything it touches instantly!"

**Chapter 12**

**Return of Shoren the Alatian Dragon**

Shoren is a full room Alatian Dragon now. He now must go on his perilous journey to thwart Scarr and put a stop to his tyranny. He thanks Arnock for giving him that special power and he slowly walked out of the castle located in the "Realm of Dragons"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Arnock I thank you very much for doing this for me. It was a bit painful but well worth it and I promise I will not let you down. I will return!"

Arnock-"I suspect you will take care of business and then return and take your rightful seat in the "Realm of Dragons"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon turns away and starts heading out through the entrance of the castle as he walks out both of the Dragon guardians are absolutely amazed at the size and beauty of Shoren the Alatian Dragon. Shoren looks at both of them and thanks them both for allowing him to speak to Arnock he then looks at Trickster and thanks him as well for he is a brave and icy elf. He then looks to the skies and takes off and heads for the Western Hemisphere in search of Scarr.

**Chapter 13**

**The Confrontational Battle**

Shoren the Alatian Dragon is flying over the Western Hemisphere and just flew over the northern regions where Bronko used to reign, but will know more. Shoren reflects on his friendship with Bronko as he now has to save Rammer from the destruction of this new Scarr. He immediately takes flight and goes faster towards his destination and he finally reaches Rammer's kingdom only to find that Scarr and Rammer had just fault.

It seems that Shoren has come too late because Rammer is lying on the ground bleeding from his chest as he is slowly dying. Scarr looks at Rammer but does not notice the new Alatian Dragon they call Shoren. It is then with heavy whipping wings he comes crashing down right beside Rammer to protect him and Scarr looks at him with amazement and fear.

Scarr looks at this Dragon and knows it is Shoren the ice Dragon of Agmar Mountain. Scarr begins his conversation with the mighty Shoren the Alatian Dragon.

Scarr-"Is that you Shoren? I see you have grown you are now a mighty Alatian Dragon are not you now!"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"I am Scarr and I also see you came back thanks to the wizard Volerka however you are a different Dragon than before. You are a much stronger Targaryen Dragon than you were before and I knew this and when we fault I tried my best to defend myself however you were much too powerful for me as you thought I was dead. When you killed my companion I knew right there and then you had to be stopped!"

Scarr-"Yes, Yes. I see I did not kill you so we have some unfinished business do not we Shoren. As you can see Rammer did not fare well as he stole the "Dragon's Eye" from the wizard Volerka and as you already know Volerka brought me back however he was very controlling and I do not like being controlled, so I got rid of him!"

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Yes I see you did rid yourself of Volerka however I do not think he is dead. Because you just cannot get of a wizard like that even with the mightiest of breaths. It cannot be done. But enough talk about that it is time for you to die Scarr!"

It is then that Shoren looks down on Rammer and realize he has something to say because he is still alive however he is on his last breath. He reaches down to listen to Rammer as he mutters the words

Rammer-"The marvelous stone and fabulous precious gem of mine that we all call the "Dragon's Eye" is located in the "Realm of Books "room located within all of the books that I have it is inside of the book called "The Shoren Chronicles" there you will find the "Dragon's Eye".

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Rammer thank you for letting me know I will get the "Dragon's Eye" just as soon as I take revenge on the killing of Bronko and now you once I rid the world of Scarr I will then take the "Dragon's Eye" and put it in a safe place!"

Scarr immediately hits Rammer with an extreme amount of fire and instantly kills him burning him to death. Shoren the Alatian Dragon backs off as he sees this immense power that this new Scarr has. But this will not intimidate Shoren the Alatian Dragon for he has come here to battle with the mighty Scarr.

Shoren the Alatian Dragon-"Enough of this! It is time you die Scarr!"

Scarr- (ridiculously laughs at Shoren the Alatian Dragon) what could you possibly do to me?"

This angers Shoren the Alatian Dragon as he charges Scarr and they get into a heavy battle as they are now equal in size as well as strength. This battle would continue on for what seemed like an eternity as they both fight and slash at each other as they continuously hit each other with their wings and tail it is then that Scarr loses his balance after being hit by Shoren the Alatian Dragon and gets knocked into the temple knocking down the giant stone dragons that sit at the bottom of the staircase as he lays there seriously injured. But this Targaryen Dragon will not stop as he is stronger than the original incarnation of Scarr he eventually gets up and they continue fighting they take to the air.

Scarr flies and shoots fire at Shoren the Alatian Dragon. It is then that Shoren the Alatian Dragon out maneuvers scars firing power. Shoren the Alatian Dragon is a lot faster than the Targaryen Dragon in flight. Scarr is looking everywhere for him and then suddenly gigantic wings come from the clouds as he takes his talons and locks them into Scarr's neck from above and they tumble to the earth crashing with a mighty destructive nature.

Both Scarr and Shoren the Alatian Dragon are slowly trying to get back on their feet it is Shoren the Alatian Dragon gets on his feet a little quicker than Scarr and this is because he was getting the better of Scarr as Scarr is more injured than that of Shoren the Alatian Dragon. Shoren the Alatian Dragon lets at a mighty roar as Scarr try to get back up on his feet he then suddenly turns around and his wings fully extended as he looks very intimidating it is then he lets out his special weapon onto Scarr. He breathes the mighty ice breath on Scarr instantly freezing Scarr.

Shoren the Alatian Dragon takes flight and comes crashing down on the mighty Scarr with his mighty talons smashing the entire Dragon to smithereens. Standing where Scarr used to be Shoren the Alatian Dragon lets out a mighty roar that echoes across the sky. He then steps away and watches once again the mighty Scarr is now dead and he disappears into an ash like fire. All of Scarr is taken to the wind!

Shoren the Alatian Dragon is finally defeated Scarr and took revenge for Bronko, Rammer and Icepheria. He then looks at Rammer who is now completely dead and then looks to the sky, but he is one thing he needs to do he needs to get the "Dragon's Eye" so Shoren the Alatian Dragon heads up into the temple of Rammer and locates the room that Rammer calls the "Realm of Books" once he is inside the room there are gigantic books in their because apparently Rammer is a very intelligent Dragon that likes to read.

Shoren the Alatian Dragon looks for the book that he remembers Rammer to Shoren the Alatian Dragon ponders on himself as to why there is a book called "The Shoren Chronicles" but anyway he locates the book and finds this book and places it on the table in front of him and he looks at the book it is a huge book that is red and black in color with a dimpled texture and the words "The Shoren Chronicles" written by Barney Buckley laced out in gold letters. Below that is an image of Shoren the Alatian Dragon as he is confused at what he sees. However this is another story!

The End


End file.
